Cassie
|życzykwiat = |talizman życzeń = }} Cassie – bohaterka serii Star Darlings. Pierwszoroczna studentka Gwiezdnej Akademii i jedna z dwunastu Star Darlings. Historia Gwiezdna podróż Cassie była co najmniej wyboista. Po stracie rodziców w wieku sześciu lat, Cassie trafiła pod opiekę wujka, Andreasa''A Wisher's Guide to Starland, Section 1.. Jest on najlepiej sprzedającym się autorem, którego książki sprzedają się w astronomicznych nakładach. Ojciec Sage jest fanem jego powieści detektywistycznych. Sama Cassie jest pierwowzorem jednej postaci z serii jej wujka, jako błyskotliwa młoda detektyw, która często pomaga głównym bohaterom rozwikływać zagadki. Jej wujek musiał dużo podróżować po Gwiezdnej Krainie w interesach, promując swoje książki i Cassie często mu towarzyszyła. Jeśli nie miała ochoty wyjeżdżać, została w domu (w dużej rezydencji) ze swoją gosposią, Martą, uroczą starszą kobietą, która traktowała dziewczynę niemal jak własną wnuczkęSage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 112–113.. Ponieważ Cassie często sama musiała się sobą zajmować, znalazła pociechę w rysowaniu konstelacji i czytaniu książek. Do dziś dużo czyta. left|100px Cassie jest superbystra, lojalna i bardzo inteligentna. Bardzo cieszy się, że jest w Gwiezdnej Akademii i bardziej niż cokolwiek innego chce mieć przyjaciół, ale jest nieśmiała i ma tendencję do ukrywania swoich prawdziwych uczuć. Prawdą jest, że bardzo tęskni za rodzicami. Cassie wydaje się być pełna rezerwy i zamknięta w sobie, ale tak naprawdę boi się, że jeśli zbliży się do innej osoby, to ona opuści ją tak, jak jej rodzice. Najlepszym przyjacielem Cassie jest błyszczek Bitty. Bitty należała przed laty do mamy Cassie. Mimo że Akademia nie zezwala swoim studentkom na posiadanie zwierząt w akademiku, to Cassie podąża za własną gwiazdą. Mimo pozornych różnic zaprzyjaźniła się z Leoną, po tym jak zaciągnęła ją na dach dormitorium starszych studentek i razem podziwiały gwieździste nieboCassie rozwija skrzydła, str. 193–194.. W swoim liście do rodziny Leona wspomniała, że Cassie przypomina dziewczynie jej siostrę Duchess, ponieważ „Cassie ma takie same gęste czarne rzęsy i jasnoróżowe oczy”. Leona również stwierdza, że Cassie jest jak „laleczka, którą chce się przytulić!”Leona i pechowa misja. Podobnie Sage przy pierwszym spotkaniu opisała ją jako „dziewczynę o dziecięcej twarzy i bladej skórze (...), jej białe włosy z lekkim odcieniem różu zebrane były w dwa schludne koczki.”Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 39.. Współlokatorką Cassie w Gwiezdnej Akademii jest Sage, a jej autorem życzenia była Lila. Pokój Cassie Jedno spojrzenie na przestrzeń zajmowaną przez Cassie i można od razu stwierdzić, co lubi robić: czytać! Półki z holoksiążkami otaczają jej przytulny pokój. Jej łóżko stoi na podwyższeniu – na szczycie świecących zakrzywionych schodówA Wisher's Guide to Starland, Section 5.. Cassie programuje swoją holościanę tak, aby otoczyć się w obrazach flory i fauny Gwiezdnej Krainy. Pomaga jej to poczuć więź. Ale jej absolutną ulubioną rzeczą jest zawinięty osobisty kącik do czytania, umieszczony obok ogromnego okna widokowego. Dzięki ogromnemu asortymentowi poduszek jest to idealne miejsce do czytania jej powieści detektywistycznych i wpatrywania się w gwiazdy. 400px|center|thumb Lustrzana mantra Lustrzana mantra: „Słuchaj siebie. Niech twoje wewnętrzne światło rozbłyśnie.” Moce Specjalną mocą Cassie jest moc zmiany głośności dźwiękówCassie rozwija skrzydła, str. 305.. W serialu animowanym jej mocami były niewidzialność i teleportacja''The Power of Twelve. Ciekawostki * Jej imię pochodzi od łacińskiego „Cancer”, które oznacza „Rak”. Jest to związane z tym, że jej znakiem zodiaku jest właśnie Rak. * Jest główną bohaterką książki ''Cassie rozwija skrzydła. * Specjalną mocą Cassie jest zmiana głośności dźwięków''Cassie rozwija skrzydła, str. 305.. * Jej zwierzaczkiem jest błyszczek Bitty. * Jej pokój ma numer 261''Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 36.. * Należy do szkolnego Klubu HoloksiążkiSage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 105.. * Zaprzyjaźniła się z Leoną, mimo że pozornie są swoimi przeciwieństwami. * Mama Cassie pracowała w muzeum, a jej tata był lekarzemSage i podróż do Świata Życzeń'', str. 79.. Galeria Cassie.jpg Cassie Info.jpg|Podstawowe informacje Cassie Wishworld.png|Cassie w Świecie Życzeń en:Cassie pt-br:Cassie sv:Cassie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Magiczne wybranki Kategoria:Pierwszoroczne